Noche De Lluvia
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: La lluvia podía ser nostálgica, pero también tenía cosas muy buenas. - Gray x Juvia One-Shot.


**Bueno, desde hace tiempo he querido publicar algo de Fairy Tail y heme aquí, con una de mis parejas favoritas de esta fantástica serie, por fin publicando una historia xD**

**Espero que les guste este One-Shot de lo más normalito sobre Gray y Juvia ^^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima, si fuera mío, Gray estaría a mi lado ahora y sin nada que lo cubra (así como le gusta andar a él xD)**

—Goteo, goteo, gota, goteo, goteo, gota –recitaba una y otra vez aquella chica de azulados cabellos, mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

Llovía sobre las calles de Magnolia y la joven maga de Fairy Tail, Juvia Loxar, no hacía más que observar las gotas de agua desde su ventana, cada vez que llovía se daba cuenta de que seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de haber llegado a Fairy Tail, a pesar de tener ahora buenos amigos, todavía sentía que algo le faltaba.

—Goteo, goteo, gota –siguió recitando, abriendo la puerta de su casa para salir al exterior y dejar que la lluvia la mojase.

**XXX**

—¡Hay que correr, está lloviendo! –exclamaba un hombre que corría por las calles y se refugiaba de la lluvia con un pedazo de madera puesto sobre su cabeza.

Todos huían despavoridos de la lluvia como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo, no querían que los tocase, no querían verse empapados, sólo había una persona que no les seguía, uno solo que caminaba como si nada, llevando unas bolsas de compras en sus brazos.

—Pf, que escandalosos son, como si un poco de agua los fuese a matar –susurraba el mago de hielo, con su típica actitud cool y algo arrogante.

Gray Fullbuster se encontraba haciendo las compras para su hogar cuando notó como comenzaba a llover, pero al contrario de todos aquellos que corrían desesperados por llegar a sus casas, él estaba muy tranquilo, pues sabía que la lluvia no le haría daño.

Así, el mago decidió seguir su camino, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya casi no quedaba nadie en las calles, todos habían entrado a sus casas.

—Bien, sólo me falta pasar por el parque y listo –se dijo a sí mismo. Se encaminó hacia el parque de Magnolia, así podría llegar al fin a su casa, pero entonces algo le detuvo.

Parada en mitad del parque y debajo de la lluvia, se encontraba su compañera del gremio, nada más y nada menos que Juvia. Se sorprendió un poco de verla ahí, tan sola y mojándose de esa manera, a pesar de que siempre le había considerado una chica muy extraña.

Pero a pesar de todo decidió acercarse, de alguna forma algo no estaba bien con ella y él podía percibirlo.

—¿Juvia? –susurró parándose detrás de ella, oyéndola recitar su típica frase al momento de ponerse a llover, sin embargo cuando ella oyó su voz se volteó.

—Gray-sama… –algo golpeó el corazón de Gray al ver su rostro, Juvia estaba llorando y él siempre había sido débil ante las lágrimas de una mujer. A pesar de la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin parar, él era capaz de distinguir las lágrimas de la chica.

—J-Juvia ¿Por qué estás llorando? –preguntó sorprendido y completamente afectado por el estado de la chica. Siempre quería hacer ver lo rudo que era, pero nunca perdonaría a nadie que hiciera llorar a una mujer.

—La lluvia es nostálgica –respondió la joven subiendo su mirada para observar el cielo, el cual estaba totalmente oscuro: era una bella noche de lluvia.

—Juvia…

—Siempre que Juvia ve llover, recuerda lo sola que ha estado… siempre sola… –aún miraba al cielo, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de agua, deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—No es verdad –habló Gray de pronto, llamando la atención de la maga, que lo volteó a ver sin emitir ningún sonido —. No digas que estás sola Juvia, tú nos tienes a todos nosotros, a Fairy Tail, el gremio es tu familia y lo sabes, no tienes que recordar malos momentos, ahora eres una compañera y no permitiré que llores.

—G-Gray-sama… –murmuró Juvia totalmente sorprendida por aquellas palabras, pero a la vez con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Poco a poco su tristeza se transformaba en una sonrisa —. _Por eso Juvia ama tanto a Gray-sama, Gray-sama es el mejor_ –pensaba emocionada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Gray aún le sonreía, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sin poder ver la expresión de la chica —. _Esta es la oportunidad de Juvia._

—Lo has entendido, ¿verdad Juvia?

—Sí, Gray-sama –asintió la chica con la cabeza. Gray se sentía complacido, al final sus palabras sí habían servido de algo y había podido ayudarla.

—Que bien, entonces será mejor que te vayas a cas… –Gray no pudo continuar su frase, porque fue callado en mitad de ella por los dulces labios de la maga de agua. Juvia se había lanzado a sus brazos al verlo desprevenido y ahora le estaba besando, era un beso tan dulce y casto que lo había dejado paralizado.

En ese momento él no pudo ni moverse, ni siquiera había soltado las bolsas de las compras, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus mejillas habían tomado un leve tono carmesí, el cual siguió ahí luego de que la peli azul se separara.

De pronto, en cuanto Juvia le sonrió, mágicamente dejó de llover.

—Nos vemos después en el gremio Gray-sama, Juvia está muy agradecida –y dicho esto se alejó caminando y muy sonriente, dejando a Gray aún paralizado, sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

—Ella… me besó… –el chico tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, nunca había sentido algo tan cálido, a pesar de que no le agradaba el calor, aquello no había estado para nada mal.

Suspiró y se calmó, no era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer, pero el beso de Juvia había sido diferente y… _hermoso_.

—Juvia, definitivamente eres rara –dijo para sí, esbozando una sonrisa y mirando al ya despejado cielo —. Pero eres especial.

La lluvia podía ser nostálgica, pero también tenía cosas muy buenas.

**Fin.**

**XXX**

**El siguiente podría ser un Gerard x Erza o un Natsu x Lucy jaja, la verdad hay muchas parejas de Fairy Tail que me gustan y me encantaría seguir escribiendo de esta serie.**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
